


Like a Moth to a Flame

by Anonymous



Series: Elia Martell Fics [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, Coming of Age, Disabled Character of Color, Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Elia Martell-centric, Fluff and Angst, Heavy focus on Martell family dynamics, In a way, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Elia Martell, Since GRRM will never give us this, Westerosi Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Elia Martell Week: Love Interests, Friends, Family, and Elia Lives.“Love must not entreat or demand. Love must have the strength to become certain within itself. Then it ceases merely to be attracted and begins to attract.”-Hermann Hesse.The life and times of Princess Elia Martell.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne & Elia Martell, Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell, Baelor Hightower/Elia Martell, Doran Martell & Elia Martell & Oberyn Martell, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Larra Blackmont & Elia Martell, Larra Blackmont/Elia Martell
Series: Elia Martell Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109001
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous, Elia Martell Fanworks Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell? I was going to edit a chapter when I accidentally deleted everything. I didn't even register what was happening until after it happened :( . Thank you to all the previous reviewers who left a comment.

**Larra Blackmont**

Elia spent most of her early years indoors to protect her from disease and injury. Her bedchamber faced the sea and not the shadow city below Sunspear. Sometimes the only people she would see was the maesters and the nurses. On occasion, her brothers would visit ("They scrubbed me clean first," Oberyn complained). Elia always looked forward to it. She would bring out her best toys and she would tell them a few interesting anecdotes that she practised beforehand. It was important that she was witty and charming; if she was a bore, Oberyn wouldn't come and he made her dreary life a bit brighter.

Then one day, the maesters told her parents that she was no longer in danger of dying. Elia had survived a bout of flu and was doing better within days instead of weeks. She was eating better and she could run around one of the courtyards longer than ever before. Elia didn't need the suffocating protection she was given. Princess Loreza was very reluctant to change Elia's routine, she watched her youngest daughter on the brink of death too often. Her husband Prince Consort Umar disagreed and he put his foot down for the first and only time in their marriage. Then Elia was off to visit the Water Gardens on her eighth name day. That was when she saw Larra Blackmont for the first time.

Larra was the heir. She was also older, taller, prettier, healthier, and moved with a reckless that made Oberyn seem cautious. Elia envied her greatly but underneath the envy was something else. Something Elia was too young to understand. All she knew was that she wanted to be close to Larra. So she took to following the older girl around the Water Gardens but she was too tongue tied to really say anything. All this did was earn Larra's ire.

"You again?" Larra would sigh. "Do you want to play with us?"

Elia would want to nod but she never understood the rules of the games the children liked. Instead she shook her head. The other children would laugh and Larra would shake her head. Eventually, Oberyn took Elia aside.

"You should stop doing that," he said in a low voice. "It's quite odd and I've heard Larra threatening to go home until you leave."

Elia cried. "But why? I just want to be friends."

"Well, it's not normal to follow people like that. If you want to make friends, you should play with us."

"I don't know how," Elia admitted. She wanted to be like the other children so much that she tried to hide her anxieties. "Everyone moved too quickly. I don't know how to swim. I don't know why everyone starts running when someone stops counting. How do they know who to chase? What if you catch someone and they hate you?"

"Elia," Oberyn interrupted gently. Elia refused to look at him. He was probably looking at her with pity, like everyone else. "I can teach you."

"I'm not good at running."

"You'll learn," Oberyn replied confidently.

Elia looked up in surprised. She was so used to being told that she couldn't that Oberyn's response was strange. "I will?"

She did. Every night, Oberyn took her to the pools and showed her how to float, how to hold her breath, how to swim from one end to the other. Once he carried Elia on his shoulders which thrilled and frightened Elia greatly.

"You're much bigger than me," Elia told him sadly after they went back to Oberyn's chambers. "I'm older than you, though."

"All sisters are small," Oberyn replied wisely.

Before long, Elia joined the other children in their games. She was never anyone's favourite playing partner, she was too small, too careful, too quick to be found, but every night Elia went to sleep looking forward to the next day. Elia was still fixated on Larra but Oberyn advised Elia to ignore her so Elia would look anywhere but where Larra was.

"How come she doesn't care?" Elia asked Oberyn tearfully.

Oberyn shrugged. "We're much younger than she is. Anyway why do you like her so much?"

"I don't know. She's great."

"I suppose."

Soon after the conversation, Larra approached Elia while everyone ate their noon meal.

"Are you well, Elia?"

Elia stared before saying, "Yes. Very well. Better than before."

"Good to hear. You took quite a fall," Larra said.

"It's not so bad," Elia lied. Her knee had been scrapped and she can't quite straighten it without it burning. Luckily, her mother was in Sunspear and Doran promised not to tell.

Larra nodded as though she believed her. "A few of my friends and I are going to a nearby port city just to have a look around. Would you like to join us?"

Elia's mouth fell open. "Yes, please," she replied after a long moment. "I'll be very well behaved."

Larra smiled at her. It was the prettiest smile Elia had ever seen. "Aron has a lute but none of us have a voice for singing. Do you?"

If Elia could turn red, she would. "Y-yes. It's not very good and sometimes I shou-"

"It's good enough," Larra said gently. 

When she left, Oberyn, who sat on the other side of the long table, grinned at Elia. She smiled back, grateful that her younger brother was such a meddler.

* * *

The trip was rather uneventful. Larra's friends were relatively unknown to Elia and they took little interest in her at first. Elia spent it looking behind just to make sure that her parents weren't coming to scold her for being so cavalier with her health. Aron Santagar tried a few times to coax Elia into singing but with so many eyes on her, Elia could only look down. Then as the sun was setting, she sang, 'The Red Mountains.'

"You lied," Larra said. Elia's heart nearly stopped. What did she lie about? "You have a wonderful voice."

One of the Yronwood brothers bowed low on his camel. "Would the sweet maid grace us with another song?"

"I only know children's songs," Elia stuttered. She hated having so many eyes on her.

"Aren't we all still children?" Aron asked her.

"No, you're all old," Elia countered, feeling oddly brave. They laughed. She sang, 'The Ten Thousandth Ship,' 'The Mother who Wept,' 'The Boy who Sailed on the Rainbow,' and 'The King of Orphans.' The port city appeared as Elia finished. Her travel companions all applauded and praised her even after they entered the city. Elia's cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

She learnt that the city was called 'Poppy' and it was really small and not as busy as Sunspear. Still Elia stared in wonder at every person she met. She saw her first donkey. The porter who owned the animal allowed her to pet it. Then Elia saw her first ship up close. They looked so small from her window but now she was the one who was small. For once, Elia didn't mind. The Summer Islander who owned it, allowed Elia to climb into the boat and explore for a short while. She saw the colourful parrots her father told her about inside the cabin. 

When it was time for her to leave, Elia limped back to Larra. "The bird says rude words," she informed Larra while giggling.

The merchant raised an eyebrow. "You understand our language?"

"Of course she does," Larra answered. "This is Prince Umar's only daughter."

That got everyone's attention. The merchant bowed to Elia. "Your Highness, forgive me. I didn't know I was speaking to a member of our royal family."

An oarsman who was enjoying the sun smiled at Elia. "You have our look, little princess."

"May the ancestors guide you and show you a righteous path," another said in the Summer Tongue. Elia had heard that prayer from her father and the people he brought with him from his home.

"May the ancestors bless you," she replied. Elia repeated the phrase a dozen time as crew members all came to see Queen Malome's grandchild. "It is an honor," she told them all. Was this what Doran felt his entire life? Elia almost cried wishing she had been born first. No one cared that she was limping or that sometimes she would lie sick on her bed for days. To them, she was a princess and an honoured guest.

* * *

They arrived back in the Water Gardens at midnight but the palace looked alive.

"Oh no," Larra said.

Elia had never seen Doran so furious in her life. Oberyn was standing behind Doran and even he looked cowed. Elia gulped.

"How dare you," he shouted. "She's a little girl. She could have gotten sick or died."

"Oh come of it, Doran," Larra shouted back. "How incompetent do you think we are?"

"You had no right. If the child had perished, how will your family repay us? You never think-"

"Caging her in a little room all her life-"

"For her sake! Not that it is any of your business." Doran turned to Elia. "You're going back to Sunspear."

"No!" Elia exclaimed. She couldn't go back. Her heart started beating fast and she felt as though her mouth was full of cotton.

Larra got off her horse and went to Elia. "Now look. You frightened the poor girl."

"I have been lenient," Doran argued. "She is fragile. Don't you understand?"

Larra carried Elia down. "I understand that she doesn't know what a donkey is and she's never been on a horse longer than an hour. That is no way to live, Doran."

Doran was still angry. "What is that on her horse? Did you spend money on trinkets?"

"Not trinkets," Elia managed to get out. The Summer Islanders had given her tributes. She wanted to present the gifts properly to Doran and Oberyn in the morning and that was all ruined.

"Your father's people gave them to Elia," Aron explained. "That is all."

Doran sighed. "Merchant ships carry diseases. Did any of you think about that?"

Elia had forgotten about illnesses and her body's weaknesses and it made her cry remembering it all.

"No one was sick," she said sniffling and clinging to Larra. "It's true."

"Elia come here," Doran said holding his arms out.

"No," Elia said. "Don't tell Mother, please. If you love me, you won't tell her."

Doran looked apologetic. "There's no way she won't find out. We've been searching for you all for hours. Half the guards are out in the desert looking."

"Oh no," Larra said. Elia looked at Larra's friends and found that they were all scared.

"But I'm fine," Elia said. "I feel good." Her lips were dry and her hair had sand and sweat but Elia felt as strong or rather as weak as before. "Will you tell mother that?" Elia looked at Larra. "Will you tell her that I made them take me?"

The group began protesting it. "There's no need to do that," Larra said.

"It is my fault," Elia said. "I'll... I'll go back home if I have to do. I bothered Larra until she agreed. I made the sailor and his men give me these things. I told them if they didn't allow me on their boat, our grandmother will find out."

Doran was looking at Elia in disbelief. "Now, Elia," he began.

Elia raised her head the way she saw her mother do it. "It's my fault," she said firmly. Oberyn was trying to hide his grin. He looked as proud as a boy of seven could be.

* * *

Princess Loreza arrived in the Water Gardens the next day. Elia had never seen her mother so furious. She gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not beta read.

**Ashara Dayne**

Ashara was the most beautiful girl in the world. Everyone stared wherever she went; Elia tried to be different, she only looked when she needed to. Ashara was Elia's closest companion so Elia knew Ashara's preferences, preferences that don't include girls. Right now Ashara was laughing with Ryon Allyrion while little Gerold Dayne ran circles around them. Elia averted her eyes to find Oberyn looking at her.

"Don't go pitying me," Elia said annoyed.

"Not pity, sympathy. I know what it is to love someone and see them love others."

Elia rolled her eyes. "Who has ever met you and not thrown themselves at you? You even tempted Arthur once."

Oberyn shook his head. "Little sister," he began with such sadness.

"I am not your little sister."

"You know nothing of my woes," Oberyn continued. He launched into a story of the time he stayed in an inn with the world's prettiest wench, who wanted nothing to do with him.

"Tragic," Elia said. "Simply tragic."

"I truly don't know if I can ever recover," Oberyn said as he peeled a blood orange.

"Only... you already told me about that inn and the wench with a bosom large enough to feed a family of eight... or was it nine? She's probably carrying one of your bastards right now."

"I'm hoping for a girl," Oberyn quipped. "Elia, it's really all your fault."

"Your lack of restraint or Ashara?"

"Ashara," Oberyn replied. "You always fall in love with people who can't love you back."

Elia glared at him. "It's not like I do it on purpose!"

"You should be more like me," Oberyn said. He wiped his face with his silk tunic. "You should just lust after their bodies. I don't have heartaches because I don't fall in love with anyone."

Despite herself Elia was curious. "How do you make sure that you don't...."

"Well for one thing, I don't act like you do." Elia scoffed. "I'm serious. Elia, when you're in love with someone, it's like you want to live inside their skin. You want to know everything about them, you want to feel everything they feel. It looks exhausting."

"I do that for everybody."

"No, you don't. There's a difference between feeling sympathy for your friends and what you do. Let me ask you this, Arthur is your friend?"

"Yes," Elia answered. "I suppose."

"When did you find out that he was joining the Kingsguard?"

"Well, when he told us."

"Exactly," Oberyn said. "If you were in love with him, you would have known the moment the thought entered his mind."

Elia was mortified. "You're lying. I don't... that would inappropriate." Larra called her that once and it had been humiliating.

"I'm exaggerating but only a little. I'll wager a gold coin that you know when Ashara's moonblood is."

"Well," Elia folded in on herself a little, "it comes when mine come."

"It comes when mine come," Oberyn mimicked.

"Shut up," Elia said. "I don't mean to be strange." She really didn't. Every day Elia woke determined to mind her manners so that no one felt discomfort in her presence. Yet, it seemed, she failed.

"You don't follow people around anymore. I suppose that's the best we're going to get," Oberyn said laughing. Until he saw the look on her face. "Elia, of course you're strange. You spent years in a single room either dying or recovering from almost dying. Everyone knows that."

Elia blinked back tears. "So they all feel sorry for me."

"Yes," Oberyn replied.

"Can't you at least lie to spare my feelings?"

"I could but you would see through it."

That was true. Elia knew Oberyn's face too well to be fooled by a lie. In a small voice, she asked, "Is that why Ashara's been so busy lately? We never... we don't spend time like we used to."

"Very likely," Oberyn replied. He wiped his sticky hands on his tunic. "I ruined my clothes," he stated. He stood up and removed the tunic. "I suppose I have walk around like this the rest of the day." 

"How do I fix it?" Elia asked. "You can just go to your room and change."

"Ignore her," Oberyn answered. "Also I can't."

"Ignore her but-"

"Ignore her. Fill your days with all sorts of nonsense. Suddenly you're the busiest woman ever," Oberyn said. He walked away. Moments later, Elia could hear other girls giggling and asking to feel Oberyn's muscular arms.

 _Ignore her._ Elia tried. She began learning the flute but that only that didn't take up most of the day. Between her lessons with the music teacher and her lessons with the maester, Elia still had enough time to run into Ashara and make a fool of herself. So she asked Mellario if Elia could paint with her. Her good sister and her attending ladies would go to the coolest part of the Water Gardens to drink, paint, sing, chat in their mother tongue. Mellario accepted reluctantly so every day, once Elia's lessons were done, she would join them. That soon became a mistake.

Mellario glanced at Elia's canvas and tutted. "What a waste of good paint."

"You're supposed to be teaching me," Elia bit back feeling embarrassed.

"You're not learning," Aliyah one of Mellario's lady said. She had removed her wig and was drinking cooled sweetened wine. "She should use charcoal and paper. Look at how much blue paint she's using."

"I am painting the sea."

"Use green."

"Use green? But the sea is blue."

Aliyah stood up and pushed Elia aside and she began painting over Elia's work. Meanwhile, another of Mellario's ladies went to bring her charcoal and parchment paper. Elia had hoped this would end the criticism. It instead ending up increasing. At the end of each day, Elia's hands were stained black but the shapes she drew ended up looking more and more natural. Ashara spent a great deal of time with Ser Ryon. Elia hadn't even noticed, Oberyn had to inform her. She began hoping that Oberyn's advice would work. It seemed to until the lunar year festival. 

* * *

The Rhoynar had assimilated as per Nymeria's instructions but there are some traditions they kept. Celebrating the new lunar year was the norm in Essos, even the Old Valyrians couldn't be bothered to stump it out. Sunspear's streets were decked in silk and coloured beads. The air was filled with myrrh and spices. Musicians and dancers were present in every street and together they created such a din that Old Palace seemed to shake. Growing up Elia could only hear the festivities but this year, she was allowed to join. As excited as she was, she was also nervous. She did not know what the customs were; she read about them and sometimes she caught glimpses of people celebrating from one of the towers but Elia did not know what to do. Did she recite poetry first or did that come after the animal sacrifices? House Martell was expected to lead the festivities. A thousand years before, Rhoynar princes and princesses were spiritual leaders just as much as they were political leaders. Dornish Septons have taken over most of their tasks but Elia's family still played a crucial part. For the first time in her life, Elia would stand with them. She would truly become a princess of Dorne.

A high stand was placed in the biggest street of city, almost at the centre. It was thrice as tall as any man and had steps leading up to the top. The princess of Dorne climbed to the sound of thunderous applause from all directions it seemed. Doran and Oberyn received raucous cheers as well. Elia climbed up slowly as though her anxiety was weighing her. She expected polite applause, after all she was hidden away for most of her life, she was only a stranger to them. To her shock, they cheered just as much for her as they did her brothers. The crowd threw beads and coloured pigment at her feet. Elia struggled not to weep as she bowed to them in gratitude.

"Praise be to the gods for delivering us to this new day," her mother said in such a loud and clear voice that even those farthest away could hear. "Praise be to the gods for bringing us this new year!"

"Praise be! Praise be!" The crowd shouted.

"Praise be to the gods for providing us new life!"

"Praise be!" The crowd shouted as they held up their babies.

"Praise be to the gods for taking our love ones into their warm embrace!"

"Praise be!"

"Praise be to the gods for the food we have been able to eat!"

"Praise be!"

"The clothing we have worn!"

"Praise be!"

"Praise be to the gods for their shepherds, the Septons and the Septas!"

"Praise be! Praise be!" The shouting went on for while as the people honored the Septons, the Septas and the begging brothers, many of whom were northerners.

"Praise be to the sky! Praise be to the seas! Praise be to the earth! Praise be to the Greenblood!"

"The Greenblood!"

Elia did not shout along with the congregation but her brothers did. Her mother's part was coming to an end. Elia should ask Oberyn for help or even Doran, who was always patient with her, but she felt embarrassed. Every Dornish child knew what to do except for her. She was out of touch and would surely bring shame to their family but Elia hated pity, she hated it when people remembered how fragile she was. It was as though she stopped being Elia and she became a sick girl.

Princess Loreza stepped back to the loudest applause yet. Doran stepped forward and he waited a while for people to quiet down. He began reciting a poem, The Mother's Love, about the Mother finding the Maiden in near death after winter raged on for generations. She buried the Maiden in the hardened earth and besieged the other gods to intervene. Her grief was so powerful, it turned snowstorms into light storms. The gods told the Mother that she should not interfere in the natural order. 'This world belongs to ice,' they told her. The Mother's love ran too deep so she continued mourning for years, kneeling before the Maiden's grave, refusing all comfort. Light Storms became breezes. Soon the clouds parted and the sun was allowed to shine through. Ice melted and winter finally ended. From underneath the earth sprung the first plant. The Mother unburied the Maiden and gave her sustenance. Doran's poem came to an end. Elia smiled at him despite her worries and she found her mother looking at her with a sad and wistful look on her face.

While Doran's deliver was serious, Oberyn's was humorous. He started by singing the Dornishman's Wife. As the crowd booed and heckled him, he behaved as though he was genuinely wounded. Finally, he began reciting a popular poem on Abshekh, a mischievous thief who robbed a thousand nobles without getting caught. The entirety of Sunspear joined in whenever Oberyn reached a well known verse. Listening to them, Elia knew she chose the wrong the poem. Her poem was too morose while her brothers' were optimistic. Elia's palms began to sweat and she debated fainting in front of everyone. Gripped by indecisiveness, she sat very still and barely smiled when Oberyn was done. 

It took all of Elia's strength to step forward. Her throat felt very dry and it was as though the number of people watching had doubled. _Nymeria, give me strength._

"There once was man named Ali of the Red Mountains," she began with a weak voice. Something told her to close her eyes so she did and she found that her voice grew stronger. Ali worked as a camel herder for thirty years and in the end, he had one pot of gold with which he planned to pay dowry. He was an orphan with little to his name except the pot of gold. The only thing he wanted was to start a family of his own with children to dote on and a wife to love. One day while he stayed out of the harsh sun in his tent, he was robbed by Imtiaz, the chief bandit who had terrorised the region for over a decade. Rather than accept it, Ali searched low and high for the man who had his pot of gold. He was beaten to bloody pulp often, he got close half a dozen times only to get tricked, he was once trapped in a cave with no food. For a decade he dogged Imtaiz's every step. "Where is my pot of gold? I had worked my skin to leather, my fingertips blunt, my hair grey for my pot of gold," he would shout at Imtiaz. The bandit had reached his limit and emptied the pot into the sea. Ali, now an old man with nothing to his name, returned to become a herder again. He worked until his death, unmarried and without children.

It was considered a tragedy, a man chasing something he would never get. To Elia, though, it was a story of resilience, dedication, discipline, and the refusal to let injustice lie. She couldn't help but speak with admiration as she recounted Ali's journey as he walked with a broken ankle through a desert, escaped death time and again, and demanded back what was taken from him. Elia did not know where the courage came from but she added her own lines reminding the audience that Ali had ventured out of his beloved mountains and that he saw the world and curved his name into the annals of history. When she was done, her voice had grown hoarse, the sun was setting and the crowd was silent. It was not, to her relief, a confused or contemptuous silence, but a contemplative one.

"They will remember this for a long time," Doran leaned over to say. Elia's hands were still shaking but she now felt the urge to laugh.

* * *

Afterwards they slaughtered goats and camels to appease the gods. Then the festival truly began. Ten thousand lanterns lit up the city, the music swelled, and everywhere you looked people danced. Elia danced in a self conscious way with her brothers, then with her uncle Lewyn, and finally Lord Anders. Mellario watched from a distance with faint look of distaste on her face. Most of her ladies refrained from joining but Aliyah was in the thick of things, twisting with the music while surrounded by handsome men.

There was a feast in the Old Palace. This, at least, was nothing new to Elia as she has been attending for a while now. Oberyn came to her covered in sweat and he stole her drink.

"You know," he panted, "I expected you to recite Suleiman and Layla."

The Dornish considered it the greatest love story. Elia had grown up wishing she would find a love as powerful. "It never occurred me."

"I thought it would if you saw Ashara. There she is."

Despite herself, Elia looked at where he was pointing. Her breath caught in her throat. Ashara looked ethereal in a blue silk gown with her hair tousled from dancing. There was a faint glint of sweat on her skin and her jewels glinted like stars. The entire room melted away from Elia. Feelings she was sure she had overcome came surging back with such strength that she had to look away as quickly as she could.

"Why did you tell me she was here?" Elia hissed. "I hadn't thought about her all day. I thought you were helping me."

"I am," Oberyn said. "Ignoring completely her won't make your love fade. You have to face her sometimes. Anissa Ladybright went mad for me but she started training with a lance and we would see each other once in a while and eventually, she stopped wanting me. Now we're friends. There's nothing between us. Trust me, Elia, I know what I'm talking about."

Elia could see Anissa standing on the other side of the hall and she was staring as Oberyn intently. "Oberyn, you ass!" Elia ran away from him.

"What?" Oberyn shouted.

Elia found an empty room to feel miserable in. She wasn't alone for long as Ashara barged in.

"Elia, what's wrong? What did Oberyn do now?"

Elia, who had been curled up on the world, struggled to her feet. "What? Nothing."

"Are you ill?"

"No, I'm not," Elia stammered. She found it difficult to look at Ashara directly so she didn't.

"You've had a long day," Ashara said kindly, "perhaps it's time for you to rest."

"I'm doing very well actually," Elia replied coldly. Feeling annoyed allowed her to look at Ashara without being overwhelmed.

"You look pale."

"You're not my mother," Elia retorted before wincing. She sounded childish.

Ashara glared at her. "I was going to be nice about it but I'm just going to tell her myself."

"No! I'm fine. Don't ruin this day for me," Elia pleaded. "I'm not sick, I'm just upset."

Ashara looked sceptical. "What are you so upset about?"

 _You._ Elia couldn't say that so instead she lied. "Oberyn was making fun of me for choosing that poem, that's all."

Ashara's eyes softened. "Don't listen to that fool. Everyone loved it."

"They did?"

"Of course, it was heartfelt and stirred something deep in my heart. It reminded me of my grandmother when she became the Sword of the Morning," Ashara said. "She chased glory her entire life and then finally she fought in the Stepstones, an old woman with her best days behind her. It would have made her weep if she heard you."

Elia blinked rapidly. "Thank you."

Ashara smiled. "I missed you. It's been so long since we spoke."

"I've been busy."

"So I have heard. When will I see these paintings you've been making? Lady Mellario had much to say about them."

Elia blushed. "It's only been three months. I'm getting better.... How are you? How is Ryon?"

It was Ashara's turn to blush. "My brother is speaking to his mother about a betrothal."

Though, it hurt immensely, Elia grinned and said, "I am happy for you." She saw that Ashara could hear the pain in her voice. There was understanding in Ashara's eyes and also pity.

"Thank you, dear friend."

Elia nodded. "I have to change my dress before they serve the sacrificial goat we slaughtered," she babbled before fleeing.

She went to her bed chamber and sat on the bed weeping. _No one will ever love me._ The other girls were courted often. Though her brothers proclaimed Elia a beauty, no one had ever shown interest, not truly. She was going to die alone or, worse, enter a loveless marriage. It hurt, it hurt more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's Ashara's chapter. She admittedly doesn't get a lot of screen time but she's not done here yet and neither is Larra. My favourite part of this chapter was the festival. It was supposed to be one paragraph but I kept writing and writing.
> 
> Hope you liked. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read.

** Baelor Hightower **

When Elia's sixteenth nameday celebrations ended, her mother received a raven from Casterly Rock. Lady Joanna died on the birthing bed. Death was nothing new to Elia, Aliyah had perished in the same manner, but her mother, ever the picture of composure, was grief stricken. It was up to her father and Doran to step up and rule in Dorne while Loreza mourned an old friend. Elia's oldest friends were Ashara and Oberyn and the thought of them dying was chilling. She took care of her mother, massaged her feet, fed her, and held her while she wept. It was a reversal of their usual role, Elia should be the one bed stricken and her indomitable mother should be the one caring her back to health. Elia liked it, as shameful as the thought was. She did not enjoy her mother's suffering but this showed how far she had come. Elia felt so grown up that she told her parents she was ready to take any available office. Doran was going to be the Prince of Dorne in the distant future when their mother has grown old. Oberyn either assisted the maesters or he acted as judiciary. Elia was better than the both of them at sums and sometimes she would balance ledgers with Lady Arrie Santagar.

"Oh Elia," Loreza smiled softly. She was sitting propped up against pillows, eating a bowl of cream of mushroom.

"I can do it," Elia argued. "I'm as healthy as any maiden my age. In fact I am at the age of majority. I'll never shirk from my duties-"

"That's not it," Umar cut in gently. "Your help would be a boon but you have a different task ahead of you."

"Years ago while Joanna and I served Queen Rhaella, we made an agreement. I will marry you and Oberyn to her twins," Loreza explained. "With her death... I feel it is time to discuss it with Tywin Lannister. I should have began making arrangements before Joanna's passing but I was distracted by the grey plague. At any rate, it would be best to prepare you for Casterly Rock instead of becoming our treasurer."

"Arrie has a head of grey hair but she's as sharp as ever and she might take offense if you were given a proper position," Umar said as he gently stroked Elia's cheeks. Her father was always gentle and he often let her get away with more than their mother. The only reason Elia hadn't been sent back to Sunspear after her impromptu trip with Larra was because her father argued against it.

"But I don't want to leave home," Elia said. _I want to be a princess of Dorne_ , went unsaid. It was tradition for members of the main branch of the family to take part in the day to day ruling of the Dorne when they can. While Loreza did what she could to contain the plague, the rest of the family heard petitions, dealt with merchants from Essos, studied with the maesters to come up with potential treatments, Elia was left to attend to the few feasts they held. It made her feel like an outsider. Once again she was left out things, she was denied experiences that dozens of princesses before her received. It wasn't fair.

"Don't be too sad, little one," Loreza said. "Casterly Rock is more than enough of a challenge. Why I'd expect in a few years you'll act as the lady of the Rock."

"Wouldn't that be exciting?" Umar asked.

Elia forced a smile. "Very. Though mother, the betrothal hasn't been set."

"It shouldn't be difficult. Joanna assured me that her husband listens her and accepts her council," Loreza answered. "I've met the children. They are well formed though rowdy. I'm sure you'll like them."

* * *

They were sailing as soon as her mother recovered.

"We will visit a few holdfasts to meet a few suitors," her mother told them.

"I thought you said-"

"Elia, I don't want us to seem desperate. An arrogant man like Tywin Lannister can forget that you're a princess if we let him," Loreza said. "Besides, I want to give him time to properly grieve before receiving guests."

Oberyn was staring out of the wheelhouse window. He resented the thought of getting married, even after their mother explained he still had many years before Cersei Lannister was old enough to marry. The wheelhouse was taking them to the port. They would have ridden there on horseback but her mother was worried about Elia's endurance and wanted the trip to be as smooth as possible. For once Elia didn't mind being so coddled. She was leaving Sunspear by ship for the first time in her life. Oberyn was never fostered like Doran was but he went wherever he wanted so he treated the entire thing with boredom and annoyance. Elia kept asking him for advice, what should she swear on ships ("Of course you wear your clothes, it's only ship, Elia."), what should she do in case there was a storm ("Hide in the cabin or drown."), what was the etiquette when it came to the crew ("Elia, you know how to speak to commoners."), should she bring jewels in case pirates attacked ("Elia, go away!"). She over packed and even brought with her a small dagger to defend herself though she didn't know how to use it.

Sailing was supposedly boring. Elia wouldn't know. She was blown away watching the waters lap at the boat. The crewmen's efficiency at their job was quite a sight. Sometimes she watched them and would think to herself that wasn't so hard until they let her do it for their own amusement. Loreza did not like that. Elia had thin blood, a small cut is more serious for her than for any of them.

"Not so serious," Elia argued. "I only bleed a little heavier than everyone else."

The crewmen, avoiding the Princess of Dorne's wrath, refused to indulge Elia again. She found a new amusement in sitting inside the crow's nest and seeing the world from a new perspective. The earth curving, the blue-green of the sea meeting the blue-grey of the sky. It was fascinating and awakened something deep in Elia. She was meant to be an explorer like some of her ancestors before her. Loreza's great uncle travelled far and wide and wrote down what he saw in a book. Elia grew up reading it but now she understood why he left his home so often he became a stranger to his kin. The world was vast and Elia was small but that was fine because its greatness elevated her in some way. Eventually, Elia was caught climbing up the rungs and she was ordered into the cabin until they docked at Salt Shore. She did not get to see land coming close and that made her resent her mother. 

* * *

Lord Gargalen was a widowed man whose paramour received them at the entrance of his castle.

"It is an honour to receive the Princess of Dorne," Olyvar Sand announced. He was a handsome man in his fifties. Loreza told Elia that he been the steward while Lady Mariah Gargalen lived but now he has taken over her role as lady of the castle, an act that was unheard of outside of Dorne. "May I present the heir to Salt Shore?"

A man of the same age as Doran bowed to their mother. "Princess Loreza."

"Imtiaz," her mother said with great fondness, "Doran sends his regards. You remember Oberyn?"

Imtiaz smiled at Oberyn. "It would be very hard to forget, my lady."

Oberyn grinned. "I'm not so bad."

"Not quite, though, I have heard you try your best," Imtiaz replied. "My cousin comes back from the Water Gardens with such tales, little wonder Doran takes a while to reply to my letters. Who is this?"

Elia, who had been watching the interaction and wondering when she should speak up, said, "I- I am Elia of Sunspear."

Imtiaz took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I am pleased to meet you, Elia of Sunspear."

Olyvar stepped around his step son to kiss Elia's hand as well. "So this is the little princess."

"I'm quite tall for my age," Elia blurted out without thinking. It wasn't true but she just didn't like it when people said she was small.

Loreza looked annoyed, Oberyn was amused, Imtiaz had the same patient look Doran and Umar often wore, but Olyvar was sympathetic. "Forgive me, my princess. In my mind, you're still a baby. The years have moved too fast but that is no excuse to forget you're a maiden and should be treated as such."

Elia did not know how to respond. No one had ever apologised.... "Thank you, ser."

"Shall we move inside?" Imtiaz asked.

The castle was beautiful and it seemed to jut out of the stone it was built on. It was much cooler on the inside thankfully. It was summer in Dorne and even desert dwellers avoided being outside for long. Imtiaz and Loreza went to the maester's tower to read a letter that had arrived from Sunspear. Olyvar took Oberyn and Elia to the guest wing of the castle.

"That went well," Elia said as she stripped until she was only wearing a shift. Oberyn hummed. "Aren't you excited?"

"I've been here three times before," Oberyn said. "Lady Mariah used to complain about me to Doran. I think I broke one of her vases- she was a potter.... It's all uninteresting. When we get to Oldtown, then I will care."

"You've been there before. Didn't father take you to Oldtown a second time?" Oberyn rarely spoke of his travels with Elia. He must have known she would become envious and sad.

"He wanted to but we stayed too long at Starfall," Oberyn said. "I think father was hoping I'd win Ashara with my charm but I was far more interested in her mother."

Elia wrinkled her nose. "You're just saying that to shock me."

"Unfortunately for me, Annabeth cared little for young boys. If I was a little older, she might have been carrying my bastard."

"If Arel Dayne hears you-"

Oberyn barked out a laugh. "I'm a better fighter. At least with Arthur, I'd have to cheat. Anyway, I have no intention of mentioning it in their presence. Unlike you, I know how to mind my words." Elia blushed. "You're lucky mother chose to ignore it. If it were me, she would be yelling. I thought those septas were teaching you courtesy?"

"They are!"

Oberyn patted her cheeks. "Learn harder." He walked away to his own room.

"Shut up," Elia said but the door was closed. _Don't let him ruin this trip,_ she told herself. Though, it was a mistake to take offence to such a light comment, Elia couldn't deny that. 

During the dinner they ate with Lord Gargalen, Elia minded her words so much, that she took moments to answer when spoke to.

"Such a well-mannered child," Patrice Gargalen said. Elia smiled shyly at him. "I know you have not yet began thinking of marriages but it would not be so bad to bring our two houses together."

"It would not be so bad. Doran speaks highly of Imtiaz and I'm sure it would please him to call him brother in truth," Loreza said.

Imtiaz had been attentive to Elia the entire time to Oberyn's chagrin. He listened with rapt attention as Elia spoke of her drawing and her beloved lute. She shyly admitted that she had begun writing her own poetry and he asked to read it. Later, when Patrice, Olyvar and Loreza began a heated discussion on Lys' new war on Myr, Imtiaz escorted her to her chambers. Elia held on to his arm and blushed whenever she caught him looking at her. She closed the door to her chamber and twirled around until Oberyn busted in.

"You're in a mood," Elia said as she held on to the bed post. "Why are you so angry?"

"Mother," Oberyn began as he threw his boots haphazardly, "is dangling you around like you're some piece of meat. It's not right. That man is too old for you, I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Elia rolled her eyes. "There was nothing in his gaze. He was only being chivalric."

Oberyn raised an eyebrow. "He clearly agreed with his father about a potential betrothal."

"I am a princess of Dorne," Elia replied. She ducked as Oberyn threw his tunic at her without looking.

"I'm almost certain he doesn't care."

Elia snorted. "I don't have the kind of beauty that would illicit that reaction."

"How many times do I have to tell you you're beautiful?"

"You are my brother, you have to be nice to me."

"And those boys who try to talk to you every day? Anders Yronwood? He bought flowers from Summer Islanders-"

"Because I'm a princess of Dorne," Elia cut in. "None of it is genuine."

"You weren't acting as though you believe that.... You were taken by him," Oberyn accused. "You make no sense."

Elia sighed and lowered herself on the bed. "It's nice to be courted."

Oberyn came to lie beside her. They were quiet for a long while. Then he said, "I don't want you to marry."

"You can always visit."

"That's not it, Elia," he said. "I know you hate being reminded of this but you are sickly. If you birth a child... if you have the same issues Mother had... it's unbearable to think about. I don't want you to die, Elia."

Elia did not know what to say to that. The idea of birthing frightened her but there are so many ways she could die. Her earliest memory was the feeling of her chest burning as she struggled to breathe while her parents' terrified faces came in and out of focus. The Stranger was the most intimate god for Elia; should she spend her life fearing him or should she live so she could pass on with little regret? Perhaps Elia knew what to say after all. Oberyn listened as she spoke and when she was done, he simply nodded. They fell asleep like that.

After two days, it was time for them to move on. Olyvar and Patrice kissed her mother's cheeks, ruffled Oberyn's hair, and gently hugged Elia. Imtiaz pressed a pendant on Elia's hands.

"So you don't forget me," he said.

Elia wore it as she climbed on to the ship, feeling as light as feather.

"Where are we going?" She asked her mother.

"Starfall," Loreza answered. "Ryon Allyrion has his betrothal set and Ashara..." she looked at Oberyn, "she will need a new suitor."

"Mother, you're cruel," Oberyn said.  
  
"If Lord Tywin has other plans, it's best to make sure your future is secured. Ashara's very beautiful-"

"I don't want to get married."

Loreza cupped Oberyn's face. "You are a prince of Dorne and you will do your duty. You could, of course, rescind your title and live as a vagabond-"

"Mother!" Elia exclaimed. Oberyn's face had grown dangerously still and so did her mother's. They looked strikingly alike. "That's enough. We haven't even left Salt Shore properly and who knows if Ashara will accept? She doesn't even like Oberyn."

"What of the little Lannister? Isn't she seven?" Oberyn asked.

"Eight," her mother answered, "and as I have told you repeatedly, you will wait years before the wedding takes place."

Oberyn was not mollified. "Why does Doran get to do what he wants-"

" _Doran?_ You mean yourself-"

"He married some Essosi woman. You didn't force betrothals on him," Oberyn spat out.

Loreza inhaled deeply. "I thought I had two other children who can provide valuable marriages for our house... and you _will._ Your brother is much older than you, he has seen a lot of grief when his brothers died in the cradle, he does not get happy easily. I was not about to deprive him to joy. You, on the other hand, have been spoiled."

"Spoiled!" Oberyn shouted

"Yes, we have indulged your every whim," Loreza replied. "Your poisons, your dalliances with lowborn girls, your constant excursions from the city. Doran and Elia don't behave as you do. The moment I tell you to do something, that you do not already want to do, you act like a petulant child. Oberyn, I have tolerated too much but not this. You will behave and not fight this."

For one moment Oberyn looked angry enough to lash out against their mother but he only turned around and stormed away. Elia was going to follow him but her mother stopped her.

"Let him stew in his anger," she said. "I thought you were going to stare at the water?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfall was as beautiful as Ashara said it was. Ashara had gone to visit her mother's relatives, they were told by Arel Dayne. Arthur was meant for the Kingsguard everyone knew so their visit was very short. Oberyn got one duel with Arthur (he lost) before they were off again. Every stop after that felt like a whirlwind. They docked half a dozen times. Elia realised when they were received by their first Reacher house that her mother must have sent word of their arrival ahead of time. Lord Cuy wanted to discuss the importation of citrus fruit. Elia and Oberyn attended the meeting though they could not contribute. Afterwards, his son Reginald took Elia to the white cliffs bordering his home while his daughter Florence took Oberyn to their gardens.

"Don't do anything," Elia whispered to Oberyn.

Reginald was a fine host though he wasn't as funny as he thought he was. Still Elia laughed when she was supposed to and once their little trip ended, she pretended time flew by faster than she expected. In the evening, she saw Oberyn and Florence again. Florence looked impeccable but there was something off about Oberyn, his hair was tussled, his breeches were wrinkled, his undershirt peeked out from under his tunic and it was facing backwards.

"What is wrong you?" Elia hissed when they were alone. "If people find out-"

"She wanted it, I didn't even have to convince her."

"You wore your clothes badly on purpose, you could ruin her life."

Oberyn didn't care. "What of her brother?"

"I like him," Elia said.

Oberyn narrowed his eyes. "Even the lazy eye? The limp? He won't need a cane, I suppose, he'll just lean on you. Between the two of you, you'll have three good eyes and three good legs."

"Shut up," Elia said. Then she had the thought of spending the rest of her life with her husband leaning on her arm and telling terrible jokes. She snickered. 

Something about the reaction encouraged Oberyn. For every stop, he had nothing but a sharp tongue. Paxter Redwyne's balding head was an easy target. Oberyn smiled at Marlon Costayne's face and mocked his lisp behind his back. Kevin Bulwer had a crooked nose but a sweet deposition. Elia absolutely refused to laugh until Oberyn bought puppets from a mummer group and made a play out of the fight that broke Kevin's nose. Elia did laugh then, though she wasn't sure if it was the tale or the absurdity of the situation. A better person wouldn't let Oberyn's pettiness influence them but every time Elia felt a spark in her for any of her suitors, Oberyn snuffed it out. He no longer sought out women, his time was consumed by this. Their mother was not happy with him but, as he pointed out, she expected Elia to marry Jaime Lannister. None of those suitors were worthy of a princess, except perhaps the Hightowers.  
  


* * *

Oldtown was magnificent. Even Oberyn was in awe as their ship got closer to the docks. Lord Hightower sent his heir, Baelor Hightower, to meet with them. He was the most handsome man Elia had ever since. His eyes held such warmth as he welcomed them to Oldtown that Elia's esteem of the city grew. Baelor Hightower brought horses for them and he gently lifted Elia and sat her on the saddle. As he went to his own horse, Oberyn came close and kicked Elia's shin.

"Stop staring," he whispered.

"I will," she promised. 

She stared. Oberyn and Loreza rode ahead, Baelor matched Elia's slow pace. It was hard not to stare as she sat side saddled while he passionately told her the history of the city.

"Garth Hightower, named after Garth Greenhand, was the one who decided to use the city's natural harbours to establish trade," Baelor explained, the sun catching his hair perfectly. "That is the main source of our wealth."

"He sounds clever," Elia said noticing how muscular Baelor's arms are.

Baelor laughed. "I suppose. Do you have any tales for me? It's not often I get to speak to a princess."

Elia's mind went blank. "Well," she said slowly to buy time, "I know a long one about the Old Man."

"The old man?"

"A Rhoynar god who lives in the Rhoyne."

"I'd love to hear it."

Surprisingly, he did. Elia had grown up hearing about the contempt Reachers have for the Dornish and Elia had seen it on multiple occasions during their journey but Baelor had only curiosity. If he felt disgust at her ancestor's religion, he hid it so well that he didn't even realise they had arrived at his castle.

Lady Nessie Hightower stood at the entrance waiting for them and she was just as warm as her son. By the time Elia arrived at the bed chamber she was given, she was sure of one thing.

"I want to marry him," she said dancing around the richly decorated room.

"He is a Reacher," Oberyn replied angrily. "Have you lost your mind? You just met him."

"Maybe I have," Elia said throwing open her window. "He is so kind, Oberyn, and sweet and gentle."

"He is a Reacher," Oberyn repeated. "They'll only treat you like dirt."

"No, they won't," she retorted. "They're not stupid.... I don't have good clothes to wear. Oh no, I'll look terrible in front of Baelor."

"You already look terrible."

Elia went through her trunk. "Do you think he was named after Baelor Breakspear?"

"No, why would he?"

Elia pulled out a red gown and laid it on the bed. "He knows so much about history."

"So?"

"His voice reminds me of honey," Elia told her brother. She sighed dreamily as she went through her jewelry box. "He was so strong, when he lifted me, it was as if I weighed nothing."

"Oh no," Oberyn said.

Elia twirled and pranced around the room, quickly pecking Oberyn on his cheek before darting away. She grew lightheaded and had to lie down.

"Oh no," Oberyn said again. He came and shook her. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Having feelings for a Hightower. Haven't I taught you differently?"

"Yes," Elia said staring off into the distance. "Lust only. I believe I'm doing well on that front."

Oberyn made disgusted noises. "You can't be helped."

Before, she went to the small feast that was organised in their honor, Elia dressed as best as she could. She tied her hair into a simple bun and she lightly applied rouge to her cheeks and lips. When she entered the hall, Baelor saw her immediately. In the past few weeks, Elia learnt what men's gazes mean and Baelor's were heated. It made Elia feel older and prettier. Elia sat next to him as she was clearly supposed to since there was only one seat left.

"My lady," he said.

"My lord."

"I believe you were in the middle of regaling me tales of the Rhoyne."

Elia rushed through the rest of the story to ask Baelor some questions of his own.

"I did join the Citadel when I was young. I had the bright idea of hiding my identity to succeed on my own merit but everyone knew immediately," he told her. "I forged two links before my father called me back to be his heir. My grandfather had died and my father was now Lord of Oldtown."

"You forged your links in what?"

Baelor looked somewhat embarrassed. "Mathematics... and magic. I was only a young boy-"

"Magic?" Elia asked. "What mysterious books did you read? Is it true there are dragons in Asshai? Was the Doom of Valyria an ordinary eruption? It seems not to allow any life to flourish in the ruins."

Baelor gave an appraising look before he said, "Only Mage Marwyn's apprentices are allowed to look at those books but I caught a glimpse of one written in blood. I have never told anyone this," he lowered his voice, "but I swear I heard a voice. A woman's voice, I did not know what she said but the language sounded ancient."

Elia's eyes were wide. "Is this true?"

"Yes. I never got the courage to look for it again but there was something evil about that book."

Elia wished that he did. Evil books, how exciting. "Did the maesters kill the dragons?"

Baelor shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised but honestly the Targaryens were doing a good job of that, locking their dragons away until they withered into nothing. In Asshai, dragons of a different sort rule the skies. Most people don't go to Asshai the way you might visit an ordinary city. You either remain in the city for all eternity or you leave and keep what you saw to yourself. We have only a few accounts and they all say the dragons resemble winged snakes made of the hottest flames."

Elia could see it clearly in her head. "Aerea Targaryen, she was killed by one, wasn't she?"

Baelor winced. "Poor girl.... Is that all?"

"The Doom of Valyria."

They talked for so long, they were the last two in the hall. Baelor offered to escort her, Elia accepted just to have him close for a little while longer. 

At her door, Baelor brought her hand to his lips. "I will see you tomorrow?" He asked. In the low light of the torches, his eyes looked like honey.

"Yes," Elia answered a little breathlessly. She could not tear her eyes away.

Baelor glanced down on her lips. "Lady Elia."

"It's princess," she said without thinking.

He grinned in response. His cheeks were dimpled. _How wonderful._ Then Baelor leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle and he cupped her face. Elia hadn't been kissed before and she didn't know what to do but she held on to his shoulders until he pulled away. Baelor kissed her again before he left. Elia went to sleep repeating it all in her head. 

When she next saw her mother, she hugged her fiercely. "I want us to stay a week."

"Elia, no."

"Mama," Elia said before holding her mother tighter. "Please."

"Fine," Loreza said sighing.

It was the best week Elia could have hoped for. Baelor was without fault; Oberyn tried his best but he could find nothing that he could use against Baelor. Elia was taken to an inn for the first time in her life, given a tour of the Citadel that Oberyn happily tagged along, had a wonderful picnic with Lady Nessie, and best of all, she kissed Baelor often. They were chaste kisses but they still thrilled Elia. Every time she opened her eyes, she saw a look in his eyes that she's never truly seen directed at her before and it was intoxicating.

"I'm going to marry him," she told Oberyn at the end of each day.

"Shut up," he always replied.

Then towards the end of their stay, Baelor farted. Elia barely noticed and she continued chattering about the parrots Baelor just took them to see. Oberyn had a wicked look on his face but he didn't say anything. He seemed to be thinking long and hard during their ride back to the castle, so hard that he didn't even notice Elia holding Baelor's hand. In her bed chamber, Oberyn sat down on one of the chairs with a smirk.

"What?"

"Baelor is quite valiant, isn't he?"

"Yes," Elia said reluctantly. "Have you finally grown to like him?"

"Who could dislike a man as valiant as Baelor Breakwind?"

Elia started laughing before she knew what was happening. The more she looked at Oberyn's self satisfied face, the harder she laughed. Oberyn finally got what he was looking for. Every time Elia looked at Baelor after that, she felt amusement and lust in equal measure. She never laughed in Baelor presence because she was raised better than that. They continued kissing with their last kiss getting heated before Baelor, as always, pulled away.

"I'll write to you," she said.

He looked sad. "Don't. Your mother told me what she planned for you."

"He is only a boy of six," he said.

"Eight," Baelor corrected. He kissed Elia's forehead. "I will always be grateful for all the tme we shared."

* * *

Their trip to Casterly Rock was a disaster. They were given cells to sleep in instead of proper rooms. Tywin hid while his brother tried to keep them entertained. The children... Elia liked neither of them, though she tried hard to get along with them, eventually winning Cersei over. Little Tyrion was a sorry sight, hidden away as though he was some sort of monster. Had Elia been born to Tywin, he would have done the same to her until she died. After that realisation, Elia wept on her mother's shoulders when she saw her again. Finally, her mother demanded Tywin Lannister's presence. That too turned out terrible. 

Tywin Lannister had a lot of contempt for Dornishmen it seemed. He never used their proper titles as he explained that his wife never mentioned a potential betrothal. Cersei was going to be Prince Rhaegar's bride and Jaime needed a wife who wasn't so... ill formed. Those were his words. Loreza had never been more furious in her life and Oberyn was her mirror. All Elia wanted to do was go back home.

"Don't listen to him," Oberyn said as they stormed out. "You're worth more than all the gold in this stinking city."

Elia had been proud of herself. She went the whole trip without growing sick, she saw so many new places, no on else seemed to care about her childhood sickness. Until that moment, when Lord Lannister looked at her with such disgust that she felt small and unworthy. Elia hadn't wanted to marry his stupid son and yet the rejection stung. 

* * *

The Martells left the port city but they did not leave alone. Her mother went looking for Dornish merchants. Elia did not know what she told them but by the next morning, there was an exodus. Many ships flanked their ship on every side. Elia stayed more in the cabin than out in the deck. She was feeling sorry for herself when she overheard her mother and Oberyn arguing yet again.

"Ashara-"

"No!"

"Well, why not?"

"I don't want to!"

Elia didn't know what compelled her to speak but she said, "I want to marry Baelor."

"Breakwind?" Oberyn said in surprise. "But-"

"I like him," she said.

Oberyn shook his head. "You're hopeless."

Loreza had a calculating look on her face. "Don't worry, my love, I'll find you a worthy suitor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Elia is such a romantic. I borrowed Arel Dayne from Ramzes since I suck at naming characters. I like Baelor, he sounds like a great guy. Next up, Rhaegar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

When Elia returned Dorne, she was both crestfallen and determined. She was allowed to join the treasury as Arrie's right hand woman much to the old woman's ire. Elia had a new routine which always excited her, there was little she hated more than monotony. The new responsibilities came with lessened restrictions. Elia rode on a camel out of Sunspear for the first time when winter arrived and she camped with Oberyn in a nearby village. He had much to say about her riding capabilities. On the other hand, Mellario and her ladies had little to say about Elia's paintings and she had mastered the lute to such an extent that her teacher wrote to the Free Cities, bringing Elia a new instructor. Playing drums was both nothing like playing a lute and strangely similar. Elia knew the notes and she had an ear for music now so she was not quite a novice. All was well.

Only Oberyn was sent into exile a year later for something he didn't do. Wounds fester, everyone knew that, but the Yronwoods persisted in calling her brother a murderer. 

"It's not a true exile," Elia consoled Oberyn. Her voice was rough from all the sobbing. She had grown so attached to her brother that the thought of separating from him was unbearable.

"Elia," Oberyn said frustrated while the servants packed.

"You'll finally get to visit the Free Cities like you wanted," she continued, "and," she paused to hiccup, "you'll be back soon."

"It doesn't make this better," Oberyn replied. He had raged for three days after Doran and their parents came to an agreement with Yronwoods. Elia had never been frightened of her brother until that moment. Even now she looked at him differently.

"I know. I'm sorry." She was crying again. "At least, try to be happy about that. It will be easier to forgive them when you return."

Oberyn did his best to look very unhappy. "I can leave whenever I want, Elia. They did not do me a favour. The only reason I haven't toured the Free Cities before was you."

"Me?"

"Who else would be your friend?"

Elia stood up. "I suppose that's what I get for comforting you."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"I have plenty of friends."

Oberyn raised an eyebrow. "Name them. Ashara is in Starfall, Larra is a bride now, and you could hardly call them your friends. If I live, you will stand in a corner at every gathering, too frightened to speak to anyone."

"That isn't true! I can handle myself just fine." That was a lie, not a big lie of course. Elia could hold conversations but only one person at a time. She couldn't move through a room like her mother and Oberyn. Perhaps she was more similar to her father and Doran. They were more measured and they preferred wait for someone to come to them. Elia told Oberyn this.

He laughed a little. "Father can host dozens of people by himself, you could never."

"I'll do fine without you," Elia replied. She wanted to sound cold but mostly she sounded like she was going to cry.

Oberyn seemed like a different person ever since the letter arrived from Yronwood. Well that wasn't entirely true, Oberyn had been fine until he realised more than half of the Old Palace seemed to believe that he poisoned his spear tip. 

"Of course we believe you," Umar had told Oberyn. Out of their entire family, their father was the only one Oberyn allowed to get close to him after his anger dried up. "A man died and Ormond acted quickly to cast suspicion upon you. Should we fight this, we will look like we're denying a grieving son justice."

"I did not kill the old man," Oberyn had gritted out.

"I know that," his father had said gently, "we all know that but the Lord of Yronwood died, Oberyn. This cannot be swept away. If we don't find an amiable solution, this will fester and who knows what misfortune we will reap in the years to come."

"If I am exiled, it will be as if I admit to the crime," Oberyn had said. "I did not poison the spear. The old man had a weak constitution-"

"Be careful now," Loreza had warned. She had been beyond furious and it had felt to Elia as though everyone came together to stop the Oberyn and their mother from coming to blows.

"It won't be so bad. We will just say that you chose to leave and see the world. Boys your age often embark on such a journey. No one will think it's an admission of guilt."

Their father's words were having an effect on Oberyn but still, he pouted. "Still, it can't be denied that I have to leave when I have done nothing wrong."

This was more than Doran could take. "You pursued that woman!" He shouted. "She was someone's paramour! You knew what would happen should the two of you get caught."

"Did I force her to join me? Did I tell that man to challenge me to a duel?"

Doran jumped to his feet. "My child will pay the price for your actions, you insolent fool!"

"Insolent?" Oberyn was angry again.

"You selfish snake! All you do is make a mess and like a child, you expect everyone to fix it without any effort on your part!"

"You will not speak to me-"

"Go on and look my wife in the eye, you bastard, and tell her how no one is suffering more than you!"

Suddenly the two were fighting. Oberyn had a viciousness to him. Doran did not spend as much time in the training yard as their younger brother but he was bigger and seemed possessed with increased strength. Elia had tried to separate them as the guards rushed in and she still had bruises on her body days later. Their family did not argue, except for Oberyn. Everyone else simply did as they were told. That fight shook Elia almost as much as Oberyn's exile. More than once she was tempted to offer her own child to the Yronwoods but it was unlikely she would be able to no matter who she married.

When Oberyn left, Elia was tempted not to see him off but in the end she accompanied her parents to the docks. Her conversation with Oberyn was stilted as he did not know how to apologise and she did not know how to ignore her hurt. They embraced and for the first time in a decade, Oberyn was leaving her. Elia wept on the way back to their castle.

* * *

As usual, Oberyn's words had an impact on Elia. When her parents next held a feast, Elia stood for a while outside of the hall breathing in and out to calm herself. She had a goal; she would move through the hall and converse with at least five people before the night ended. It was easier said than done. The guests all had polite looks on their faces so Elia did not know who to choose to speak to. She ended up on the high table with Doran without striking up a single conversation. The bruises on her brother's face had faded and his left eye was fully open again.

"How do you do it?" She asked Doran. "My heart starts racing when someone looks at me. I'm always frightened I'll say the wrong thing and they'll hate me."

Doran laughed. "I promise you, little sister, no one in Dorne could ever hate you. You're sweet spoken and delicate. It would be easier to hate a newborn lamb."

"What of the other kingdoms? Tywin Lannister despised me and I did him no harm.... Mother wants me to marry a northerner."

"If someone decided to hate you because you are Dornish, there is nothing you can do to change them," Doran told her. "Do not waste a moment on that. Instead you should appear courteous to onlookers. Do not trade barbs with them, they are not worth your wit. Do not leave in a hurry as you might look weak willed..."

Their father came to sit with them. "I've been standing too long," he complained.

"The feast is only an hour old," Doran replied.

"When you're as old as me, every moment feels twice as long," her father said. He was sweating and panting. Elia did not see him dance but he must have considering how out of breath he was. "What have you been saying that has engrossed my little one?"

Doran explained while their father wiped his sweat away. "I see."

"Oberyn said I don't know how to make friends."

Doran glared at windows facing the sea. "Do not listen to that boy. He has ill intentions."

"Is Oberyn a monster in a children's book?" Umar asked before laughing. "Elia seems to agree with him."

"Not entirely," Elia said so as to not anger Doran further. "I just... feasts are a little difficult for me."

"Sweetling, it need not to be so difficult. Be sincere," her father advised. "Laugh when you meant to, speak clearly, listen as you would like to be listened to. People want honesty above all else."

"Not in women," Elia replied. "We're supposed to be pleasing."

Doran exchanged glances with his father. "Be pleasing then."

"I know that," Elia said impatiently. "How do I speak to several people without ruining it?"

"None of them will hate you no matter what you say, remember that at least."

Umar said, "Is that what worries you? Elia, at worst they will feel confused. If it bothers you so, let them speak more and listen carefully. That will endear you to anyone."

Despite wanting to remain at the high table, Elia set out. _Be pleasing and more quiet._ It worked, though, on more than one occasion, Elia had to stop herself from talking too much. By the end of the night, she spoke to six people and greeted several with more ease than she was actually feeling. 

It was more difficult during the Lunar Year festivals as there were far more people but Elia kept going. She ended the night feeling accomplished and exhausted. Her father was with her at least though he continued to struggle with what used to be simple tasks. He was ageing, he informed all concerned parties, that was all. Oberyn was gone for three months now and it seemed he was right, Elia had not yet made any new friends. She was too busy. By the time Oberyn returned, though, she would have at least one.

* * *

In the following morning, Elia was woken up by loud screaming. At first she thought it was an animal but moments later, she realised it was her mother. There was a crowd gathering outside of her parents' bedchamber, some were relatives, others worked in the Old Palace. When they saw her, the looks on their faces made her stomach drop. It was pity. On so many faces, pity looked grotesque. It made Elia feel as though the walls were closing in. _There's nothing wrong with me. There's nothing wrong with me,_ repeated in her head as she took one step after another. 

She entered the bedchamber. First she saw Mellario standing apart from everyone, looking even more pregnant than usual. Then she saw Doran standing at the foot of the bed shaking. Her mother was being held by several women. She was no longer screaming, instead she made wounded sounds that sliced through Elia. Finally, Elia looked at her father as he lay still on his bed. Death was nothing new to Elia and yet.... Elia did not move or make a sound. She only looked. Umar looked like a different person already. He had a severe expression on his face when in life, his face was always soft. When in life.... _My father is dead._ The world had ended and yet it still moved on. _Why him?_ He was not yet old, he was not even sick. Elia had been so ill that no one expected her to survive and she did but her own father, her poor father. Over the years people in Elia's life have passed away. Two of Mellario's ladies, one of her father's brothers that Elia rarely met, distant cousins, three maesters, her mother's favourite cook, parts of the city succumbed to the grey plague a few years ago. Elia wondered if those deaths were meant to be hers. She cheated the Stranger so he went looking for other life to snuff out. _Why him? Why my father? He was good._ He was, better than anyone Elia knew. It wasn't fair.

Loreza was incapacitated with grief and Mellario was heavy with child. It was up to Elia and Doran to organise the funeral. Sunspear was decked in black and for a week, dozens of nobles and knights began to arrive. Doran spoke to the clergy as they knew him better, Elia made the Old Palace presentable after the festivities had made it unkempt. Elia wanted to weep and she wanted to rest in her room while everything was taken care on her behalf. This was what it meant to be an adult, she realised, working even when you didn't want to. She found herself remembering her mother shouting, _'Praise be to the gods for taking our love ones into their warm embrace,'_ the week before. Until her father died, Elia hadn't realised how difficult it was to genuinely believe that. Perhaps, Elia was not a true believer. _I'm sorry, father, my prayers might not be sufficient._ Still Elia prayed. Once she was done, she went to the entrance of her home to receive more visitors though her body ached.

On the day of the funeral, the Yronwoods had arrived. No one thought they would come to Sunspear after Lord Edgar's death and yet they did. In the Rhoynar tradition of bringing gifts to the bereaved family, they brought her father's favourite incense. Elia wondered if anyone in their family bothered to do the same for them.

"My lords, it is an honor to welcome you to Sunspear," she said, her voice hoarse.

Anders nodded. "The honor is ours," he said solemnly.

"Thank you for the gift. May the Seven bless you." 

"May they bless your father," Ormond said. "I was surprised when he sent Arbor gold to Yronwood for my father's funeral. I felt I should do the same...."

"To put this behind us," Anders finished.

"Your father was a good man," Ormond continued. "Dorne has lost one of its pillars."

Those words brought tears to her eyes and for the first time since Elia saw her father's corpse, she wept. Lord Ormond patted her shoulder awkwardly while his son Anders tried to soothe her. Elia was overcome with grief and the need to be held. Without thinking, she pressed her forehead on Ormond's shoulder. After an initial hesitation, he embraced her as though she was his daughter.

* * *

After the funeral, Elia went to find her mother. Loreza was sitting by an open window facing the setting sun. She looked to be watching the sea but her eyes were swollen from weeping.

"Prince Shasu has taken the bones," she told her mother. 

Her father's eldest brother had arrived in the middle of the ceremony. He had been the reason the funeral took place two weeks after her father had died, instead of a week. It hadn't felt right to perform the death rituals without at least one relative from her father's side. Shasu was a stone faced man with little to say. While his countrymen wept, he stood stoically; the only cold face in a sea of weeping men and women. Doran told her that her uncle lost so many siblings and children, his heart turned to stone. Elia tried to soften it to little avail.

"Is your chamber satisfactory, uncle?"

"They are."

"Do you need anything, uncle?"

"I do not."

"Do you have tales of my father as a boy?"

"It's been too long. I remember little."

Perhaps that was a form of grief in itself but Elia could not help but resent her uncle. Did he truly care or was he here because her grandmother was too old to make the journey herself? _You too found it difficult to grief,_ a voice that sounded too much like Oberyn said. So Elia continued being polite to her uncle and she even hugged him before he boarded his ship. He returned it halfheartedly before leaving.

"Hmm," her mother said.

"The entire city lined the streets and they bowed as father passed by."

"Hmm."

"Doran will host the feast to celebrate father's life but he says our stores are growing low."

Loreza simply continued looking out of the window. After a long while she said, "I didn't love Umar when we married. My mother made the arrangement after my brother, Luthor, had died. It was just me and Lewyn. One of us had to keep our family going. Lewyn was too young so it had to be me. I hated Umar at first, I felt as though he had trapped me in Sunspear. I was never meant to be Princess of Dorne, it had been my sister's cup, then Luthor's but they were gone. After Doran was born, the two of us decided to help each other. My mother was growing blind and my father... his mind was gone. I needed support and Umar, he provided it gladly. I had grown reliant on him and Lewyn. Then one day, I realised I had loved him. Your father laughed when I told him. He said, 'I loved you first.'"

"I'm sorry mother." 

Loreza's voice was thick with emotion. "It should have been me the Stranger took."

It hurt Elia hearing that. "Mother, go to sleep. You'll need your strength."

"My strength has already left me," her mother replied. 

Oberyn came two weeks later. No one had the heart to scold him for it. While the castle was still mourning, Mellario brought forth Doran's first child. A girl named Arianne, named after Loreza's mother.

* * *

  
It felt as though all the joy had been sucked out of the Old Palace without her father's warmth. Her mother grew sick and it made Elia sick with worry. Half of Elia's day was spent working while the other half was spent taking care of her mother. Doran acted as prince of Dorne on her behalf. News of Aerys rejecting Cersei Lannister as Prince Rhaegar's bride brightened her mother considerably.

"That poor fool," she said laughing. "I always knew this would happen. Aerys despises him. He will never allow his son to marry Tywin's whelp."

"Why didn't you tell him this?" Oberyn asked.

"I was hoping Tywin would make a fool of himself. No matter what he does he will always be Tytos' son," Loreza before she laughed some more.

"You know," Elia said to Oberyn much later, "you're your mother's son."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter to set up things because I avoid time skips where I can. I regret not adding Umar more in the previous chapters but hopefully you feel for the Martells. 
> 
> Rhaegar and his family comes in the next chapter. You know, I haven't decided who the fifth love interest will be. I made a choice but then I thought it would be weird because Rhaella is Rhaegar's mom and I can only commit to it if I don't focus on Elia's marriage to Rhaegar. So do you have any suggestions?
> 
> Tell me what you think? I enjoy writing Martell family dynamics.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your suggestions. I will think deeply about my choice.

Life continued on. Eventually Oberyn came back from his exile though he now had a taste for adventure and soon he was gone more often than not. Little Arianne was the darling of Sunspear. She had so thoroughly usurped Elia's position that it made Elia wistful for her younger years for the first time. Elia's childhood was done and she would never get it back; she would never get the chance to live it differently. With her father dead and her mother dispirited, Doran and Elia had new responsibilities. Elia woke up early every day and went to sleep a few hours before dawn. Loreza still acted as princess of Dorne but she did not have the same energy as before and she had begun relying on Doran more than ever. On Elia's nineteenth year, Loreza made her last progression through Dorne. The act itself was draining and her mother had none of the gusto she showed just three years prior. It frightened Elia and she found herself going to her mother's chamber every night just to make sure she was still breathing. Loreza didn't perish. Despite her body weakening she remained the highest power in Dorne and though she was not as strong as she had been, she was still strong enough to do her duty. Elia reminded herself of this every night before she slept.

On Elia's twenty second nameday, her mother was especially happy. She sat at the seat of honor and even danced for a while with Doran. Elia had many suitors at this point; all unmarried sons of Dorne sought to impress her whenever they got a chance. Landless knights and second sons from north of Dorne often travelled to Sunspear to compete in tourneys to win her heart. Much had been said of Elia's beauty and her many supposed virtues but those words did not move her mother. It was flattering but Elia wanted to remain in Dorne. There was a reason for her mother's good mood. Months ago, Loreza had been exchanging letters with Jon Arryn, who was Robert Baratheon's foster father, for weeks before the man settled on Lyanna Stark.

"That is rather abrupt," her mother had muttered.

"Perhaps that was the match he was looking for all along," Doran suggested.

Her mother shook her head. "Jon Arryn wouldn't lie, lying is dishonorable," Loreza rolled her eyes, "and he is fixated on being perceived as an honorable man. He would have been honest from the beginning. Instead he was suggesting that Lord Robert stay in Sunspear for a turn. No, something changed. Elia, who is Brandon Stark betrothed to?"

"Catelyn Tully," Elia had answered.

"Hmm," her mother said. "Aerys Targaryen, Tywin Lannister, Steffon Baratheon, Rickard Stark... they were all friends. I remember they fought together in the Stepstones."

"Aerys and Tywin despise each other. Steffon Baratheon died finding a Valyrian bride for Aerys. Lord Rickard has not left the North," Doran said.

Elia watched them, trying to keep up. "Do you think they're all alienated from the king?"

"Well none of them rode to save Aerys from his imprisonment," her mother said.

"Neither did you," Elia had pointed out.

"Aerys and I hadn't been friends in so long at that time. Still I doubt he remembers," her mother said. "At the Stepstones, I was pre-occupied with ending the Blackfyres. How wonderful it would have been if a Dornish woman cut down the last of Daemon Blackfyre's descendants but Barristan the Bold got there before me. Once the dust settled, it was all everyone remembered of the war. Princess Rhaella for some reason wanted me to be one of her ladies. I accepted, I was not yet princess of Dorne." Her mother paused to drink water. "Aerys and I got along better. We had both seen battle and we were married to people we both didn't particularly want. Rhaella was sweet but she was sheltered. She only ever lived in the Red Keep and Dragonstone. Summerhall's destruction had made her quiet and often she would separate herself from other people and she would relive the horror on her own. Had I been kinder, I would have encouraged her to ride horses or take up archery but I was far more interested in her brother."

"Did the two of you...." Elia was both surprised and a little scandalised.

Her mother looked annoyed. "Not like that, though Aerys did try.... He was wild and full of life. He was always jumping from one idea to other. Sometimes he wanted to build a bridge to the other side of the Blackwater River, sometimes he wanted to build canals in Dorne. Aerys would wake up and storm through the castle, doing anything as long as he was not idle. It was entertaining to watch. Joanna thought he was mad, I didn't quite care. I felt the same as he did, as Oberyn does. Whenever Aerys gained a moment of calmness, I would goad him. I suspect this might be why Tywin hated me so. It was difficult to be Hand of the King if the King was so easily excitable.... Of course Aerys took things too far and soon Rhaella was sending all her ladies away to keep them safe. I don't know why Aerys did not treat the way he treated the others, perhaps he feared me, perhaps he truly saw me as his sister like he claimed."

"Why didn't you go to Duskendale?"

Her mother had looked sad. "Aerys... he got worse. He locked Rhaella in the Maidenvault. She was watched at all moments. If she so much as smiled at any man, Aerys would fly into a rage. For the longest time, I tried to understand. Losing a child... it tears you apart and they both lost more than I ever had but there was a line you should not cross and he crossed it. Rhaella, she hid the bruises but I saw them anyway.... I was Princess of Dorne at that point and I barely spent any time in King's Landing. I tried to bring Rhaella to the Water Gardens but the moment I suggested that, Aerys saw me differently. I was now his enemy but sometimes I was also his friend. The changes were exhausting to live through and I was washed my hands of him. Like a coward, I left and did not return. I send ravens and often I invite the king to visit knowing he would not. When word reached me about Denys Darklyn imprisoning my old friend, my first instinct was to call the banners. Then I wondered if it was for the best. Prince Rhaegar is far calmer than his father. He is well learned and adequately martially skilled. Still I deployed the troops to the Prince's Pass so I cannot be accused of doing nothing. I expected the Baratheons at least to attack the castle when Tywin refused to move an inch but no one did anything. I made more effort than any of them. Oh Aerys...."

Elia listened and she finally realised what her mother was saying. "Do you think they're plotting against the king?"

"Lord Rickard betrothed one son to a Tully and fostered another with Jon Arryn," Doran said. "Steffon was meant to be Hand of the King but he fostered his son with Jon Arryn. Tywin Lannister has started negotiating with Hoster Tully to marry Jaime Lannister to the other Tully girl, if Queen Rhaella is to be believed. They are all forming an alliance. The goal could not have been more obvious."

"But what has King Aerys done to deserve losing the throne?"

Loreza's face had been grim. "He burns his prisoners."

Elia was shocked. "Burns them?"

"Instead of a noose or a blade, he burns them and half the executed have been accused of treason and the only evidence comes from the Spider, the king's new Master of Whispers," Doran said. "Oberyn says the man has a reputation in Pentos for stealing valuable information and blackmailing people."

"So the Great Lords aim to replace King Aerys with his son?" Elia asked.

Loreza picked up a letter she had been reading. "Perhaps or perhaps they want to get rid of the Targaryens all together."

The thought was incomprehensible to Elia. Targaryens had ruled for 300 years, it was small numer compared to the other houses, but it was all they knew. "Who would they back?"

"Robert Baratheon," Doran had answered.

"His Targaryen grandmother," Elia realised. "He is the one they're forming all these ties with. Somehow I don't think Tywin will be satisfied with Lyanna Stark as queen. He'll want that for his daughter."

Doran smiled benignly. "I should hope so. If such an alliance was to be successful, how could Dorne benefit? They would marry each other and keep their hold on the throne and if they're willing to remove the Targaryens, who knows if they will respect Dorne's treaties with the Iron Throne?"

"I will write to King's Landing. Rhaella will be the first as I am her last remaining friend," Loreza had said. "Aerys loves sycophants but he despises anyone who asks of him anything. I will let him respond to me on Rhaella's behalf. I have spoken about all three of you, especially you Elia, to Rhaella extensively. To Aerys, I kept it brief so as to not cause offence. He does not like being reminded that others have more children than he does."

"Mother, you said this man hated you. Why would he marry me to his son?"

Her mother replied. "If his Master of Whispers is as good as he claims to be, Aerys will know they are plotting against him. You're the only highborn girl of marrying age. I had hoped for years for a match between you and the prince and have thus increased my correspondence with the Red Keep and it seems luck is on our side."

Elia couldn't bring herself to share her mother and brother's smiles. "He burns people."

"I know," Loreza said showing reluctance for the first time, "but you'll gain the highest possible position a woman can get. You know what Mariah Martell did for Dorne and now you'll get the chance to continue her work."

Doran smoothly continued his mother's argument. "The game of thrones can be dangerous, little sister, but the rewards outweigh the risks. King Aerys won't harm you. You'll be in Dragonstone until your husband is ready to ascend. And you will not be going north alone."

"My little one, you are strong, I see that now, and you will persevere."

Elia wondered if they had planned this together to convince her. Had she been Oberyn, she would refuse but Elia was obedient, so she agreed and kissed her mother first and her brother.

At her nameday feast, the atmosphere was lighter than it had been since Umar died. Loreza's high sprits had that effect on people. Doran and Mellario sat apart and were refusing to speak. Mellario was once again with child and that brought on arguments about the system of fostering young children. They were the only ones who were sullen. Even Elia was happy despite feeling anxious. She knew what her mother's smiles meant.

Ashara wiped the sweat off her face as she sat beside Elia. Then she stole Elia's drink. "My feet are on fire."

"You should know your limits," Elia said wisely.

Larra snorted. "The only reason you know your limits is because you'll faint if you don't. Ashara will be fine tomorrow."

"No, I won't be," Ashara said. "I am dizzy and I think I did something to my back when your brother dipped me."

Oberyn was dancing wildly, twisting one of the Fowler girls. Behind him was Ryon Allyrion. "Ryon is staring at you again," Elia said.

Ashara was unconcerned. "All men ever do is stare at me."

"Speak to him," Elia said.

"Ignore him," Larra said at the same time.

"I am going to ignore him. The last time I spoke to him, he kissed me," Ashara said disgusted. "His betrothed would be happy to learn that."

"Isn't she five years old right now? I doubt she cares," Elia said.

"He made a bastard not long after his betrothal," Larra said.

Ashara opened her eyes. "He said he was overcome with grief when he did it."

"He still loves you."

Larra pushed Elia's head. "You're quite annoying."

"Elia believes in true love," Ashara said, her tone bitter. "Knowing her, she'll probably get it. What was that old women say? That those who have a thorny start to life, bloom later in life. Something like that. Unfortunately for me, I had a rosy childhood."

"As though superstitious can decide our fate," Larra scoffed. "I should have the worst marriage and yet I am far happier than the two of you."

"Don't brag too much now, dear Larra, you don't know who or what could be listening," Ashara replied.

Elia was watching Ryon. He had such a strong look of longing on his face that it made Elia blush. Did Baelor Hightower feel the same way or did he already move on to another girl? Imtiaz was a married man now and yet sometimes his gazes were heavier than they should be. Perhaps Elia was flattering herself. All she knew was that it was terrible to love and not be love. Ever since her feelings for Baelor cooled off, Elia had not felt the same way for anyone else. She sometimes daydreamed of the handsome boys and pretty girls she saw but that was all.

"Go and kiss him," Elia said.

"Perhaps I should," Ashara replied glancing at Ryon, "but he wouldn't stop at that. He wants us to live as man and wife until his betrothed is old enough to wed and bed. I don't want to dishonor myself and my house."

"Then don't. He could have fought his mother. What sort of man agrees to a betrothal to an infant?" Larra asked.

"The sort who thought he could have me in the meanwhile," Ashara answered. She sounded heartbroken until she saw that Elia was looking.

"You deserve better than that," Larra said firmly. "I'll tell him to leave you alone."

Ashara smiled at Larra. "I'm starting to think you might care about me."

"Maybe I am just being generous, who know."

"Be generous by convincing our Princess to marry Elia off already," Ashara said. "She is trying to live vicariously through me."

Elia laughed. "No, I'm not. I just feel sorry for Ryon."

"And not me?" Ashara asked offended.

"For both of you," Elia amended

Larra poured drinks for all of them. "My little brother would worship you," she told Elia. "All he does is talk about you."

Elia wrinkled her nose. "He is six and ten."

"You can wait," Larra said.

"I can," Elia agreed, "but I won't. My mother has finally agreed to a betrothal."

This news clearly shocked her two friends. "Who?" Ashara asked.

"Do we know him?" Larra asked.

"You'll see. Judging by how smug she looks, she'll announce it soon," Elia said.

"Tell us," Larra demanded.

Elia grinned. "I want to see the look on your faces." The truth was, she wasn't truly sure the King would agree. It sounded like he held too much animosity towards her mother.

Moments later, the steward shouted for the music to stop. Her mother stood with some difficulty, her face shining with pride.

"My lords and lady, thank you for gathering here to celebrate my daughter's name day," she said, her voice was thinner than it had ever been. "We have another reason to celebrate. My daughter, Princess Elia, has been betrothed to Prince Rhaegar."

The rest of her words were swallowed by the cheers. Elia blushed as the crowd toasted to her name. She turned to look at her friends and found that while Ashara was delighted, Larra was horrified.

"Oh no," Larra said, her voice barely audible in the din everyone was making. 

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Oh Elia. Those northerners, they'll swallow you alive. You'll never live up to their expectations," Larra lamented. Then she glared at the Princess of Dorne. "What is your mother thinking?"

"I- I'll be fine," Elia said shocked at her friend's behaviour. "I'm only marrying."

"Yes, to the future king. He'll force you to have children, keeping having them until his line is secured. Your body will not survive." Larra grabbed at Elia. "Tell your mother you refuse. Tell her you want to stay in Dorne. Marry a second son and you'll never need to risk the birthing bed often."

Elia wrenched away. "What sort of friend are you?"

She walked away before Larra could reply. Even as people lined up to congratulate Elia, she could not get forget Larra's words.

"You are Dorne's greatest treasure," Arrie Santagar declared.

"I thought you didn't like me," Elia said, kissing the old woman's cheeks.

"I am capable of recognising what good this will do for us, and finding you deeply annoying," Arrie replied.

That was the theme in all of their congratulations, how this was going to be wonderful for Dorne. Everyone knew what Daeron the Good and Mariah Martell had done for the kingdoms. Prince Rhaegar was going to be one of the good kings and Elia would bring Dorne into a new golden age. Elia smiled when they said this and she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. What if Larra was right? What if Elia was doomed to fail?

"My dear princess," Imtiaz said as he kissed her brow and lingered there for a beat too long. "May the gods bless your union."

Elia couldn't help but grin at him. "Thank you, my lord."

"Doran failed to mention this in any of his letters."

"If he had and nothing had come out of it, it would be embarrassing."

"And a little heartening," Imtiaz replied. He kissed the back of her hand without taking his eyes off Elia. Elia was so charmed that she forgot Imtiaz's wife, who was polite and cold; Elia avoided the woman after that. 

Finally, Elia went to join her family and she found that they were arguing with Oberyn, or rather he was arguing with them.

Oberyn saw her first. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I thought you knew," Elia replied.

Oberyn glowered at his mother and brother. "You have been keeping things from me ever since that exile. Why is that? Do you think I'll ruin it for you?"

"Your behaviour has left much to be desired," Doran replied.

Mellario scoffed. "If this was Norvos, you would have truly punished. You haven't even received a slap on the wrist and yet you carry on as though you were the biggest victim in all of this."

"You be quiet," Oberyn snapped. "This is between me and my family."

"You do not speak my wife that way," Doran warned.

Loreza sighed. "Enough," she said tiredly. "This is meant to be a night of celebration, Oberyn. If you bothered to stay here longer than a week, you would have known."

"I would stay if none of you acted as though I was a blight to your honor," Oberyn retorted. "You make feel as though I was a stranger in my own home."

"Oberyn," Elia said, "I am sorry you are hurt but can't you all forgive each other? I am so tired of all you fighting. The moment Oberyn arrives home, I brace myself for a fortnight of arguing. I know it's difficult when no one believes you, Oberyn, but mother and Doran had to act to prevent a war. We can't afford any unrest. The people who love you, the smallfolk, they deserve better than that and you know it. When you left the first time, they were relieved that a war was averted but remember, when you returned for father's burial, how they cheered for you?"

"I do remember but-"

"No. You were given a chance to travel to your heart's content. You still have your people's love and mother watches the sea for your ship every time you send word for your arrival," Elia said. "Mellario will lose her child. No one fosters children in Norvos-"

"We are in Dorne," Oberyn argued.

"When I marry Rhaegar Targaryen, will I stop being Dornish? You are being cruel brother. She is our sister," Elia turned to Mellario, "and her child will be taken to pay for your mistakes. It will not kill you to apologise whether or not you believe it." Oberyn still had a stubborn look to him. "Mother is sick, I will be leaving for King's Landing soon, can't you put aside your anger? Even a for while?"

Silence greeted her words until Oberyn finally nodded. "I am sorry," he told Mellario.

Mellario was a proud woman too so she only nodded and went back to pushing food around her plate, still miserable. Oberyn looked at Elia as if to say, _'See?'_

"And Doran and mother?" Elia prompted.

"I am sorry," Oberyn told them. "I feel as though none of you want me here."

Doran softened as Elia expected. "Well, you are wrong. Not entirely, because you are deeply difficult to live with when you want to be but this is your home. You will always be welcomed here."

Their mother was not watching the exchange. Instead she was looking at Elia fondly. "You are good with your words when you want to be. You will need that in King's Landing."

Just like that, Elia's misgivings returned. "I am not sure I'll be ready."

Loreza smiled. "You will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally arrived at the betrothal. I know I have been taking my time getting to the love interests but I think House Martell is underrated and I wish more fics examined the family before Elia got married. I hope you guys like my version of Elia, Loreza, Ashara, Larra, even characters you've met in canon like Oberyn and Doran.
> 
> Next chapter, Elia meets her future husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long chapter.

Elia was sailing again for the second time in her life. This time she was too old to stare at the waters and pester the crew. She was going to King's Landing to marry and she had an honor guard escorting her to the capital city. Her brothers, Dornish lords and knights sailed alongside her. It was the beginning of summer before the heat really set in and the sea was calm and blue. Elia found peace from looking at the horizon but she couldn't look for long, her new ladies-in-waiting were preparing for her arrival at the capital city. They would cut and tease her hair into different hairstyles trying to decide which one suited Elia best. Clothes would be unloaded from chests and Elia would wear them for them to see which dress suited the occasion best. There were powders, different types of rouge and small bottles of kohl arranged carefully. Elia needed to wear the right amount or she would either look inappropriate or careless. Her arrival at the capital was almost as important as the wedding. It would be the first time that her future subjects would see her. She needed to make the right impression. In Sunspear, there was a similar scene but with Elia's wedding gown, which had its own elongated chest so that the fabric was under as little stress as possible. 

When Elia was not thinking long and hard about what different fabrics represent, she was trying to remember her mother's lessons. She walked the deck of the ship with the now familiar gait of a relaxed but straight posture, graceful movements, and a pace was neither too slow or too quick. Her old septas had trained to walk like princess but that meant something different in the north. Dornishwomen were allowed to be bold, you were judged by how stable and sure your steps were, not your graciousness. There were other lessons too, how to speak for example. Elia's speech was well suited to the north but in King's Landing she needed to speak slyly, diplomatically while simultaneously convincing people she was harmless. That was difficult. Elia rarely felt the need to lie or trick people and her loved ones served her the truth gently or harshly as Oberyn and Larra often did. To be surrounded by liars at all times was a miserable fate. One that Elia did not look forward to. She was wracked with self doubt and fear and more than once she went to her mother hoping to convince her that she was unsuited for King's Landing but every time that happened, Elia remembered the joy people felt when they heard her mother's announcement. They saw her as a new hope, someone who can push Dorne out of the gentle stagnation it has found itself in since the first Blackfyre rebellion failed. A new golden age, they called it. A few even declared that she was Mariah Martell come again. That frightened Elia more than anything, disappointing the Dornish who loved her even when they didn't know her. What if she failed? What if Dorne never changed despite her new position?

* * *

After a week of sailing, they arrived. Elia was escorted by five other ships and those ships docked first to join the welcoming party. Elia applied performed oils and tried to keep any nerves from showing on her face. Larra Blackmont, Ashara Dayne, Ammie Fowler, Zainab Yronwood and Hanni Ulner had accompanied Elia as her ladies-in-waiting. Five Dornish women was pushing it Elia knew but she could not imagine being surrounded by northerners at all time. Once her ship docked, Elia left her cabin, walking behind her ladies and guards. Her stomach felt as though it had a hundred butterflies and her palms were starting to sweat. _It's no worse than the festivals,_ Elia reminded herself. She straightened her back, softened her features and walked onto the deck. It was now the afternoon, the sun was coming from behind her. Elia was worried it would blind anyone who came to welcome her to city, she had chosen her outfit carefully. After a long period of peace and stability, the smallfolk would want to see a spectacle so Elia left the ship dressed richly but not too richly as the queen was likely present and Elia did not wish to overshadow her. Her dress was long but not too long, it was made of gold silk and lace with an orange silk cloth that was hanging on her arm, her hair was tied up in a simple bun and adorned with a golden and diamond encrusted hair stick. She had bracelets and bangles on her arms and a thick necklace of gold, diamond and rubies. Most importantly, Elia did not look as though she was drowning in the material. Despite eating more in anticipation of the biggest wedding in two decades, Elia was still thin.

The docks was covered in purple cloth for Elia to walk on. Every woman she brought with her was taller than Elia so as they got closer to the very large crowd waiting for her at the end of the docks, they parted so that Elia was seen. All her life Elia was described as sweet, sweet smelling, sweet to look at her, her smile and manners were gentle and sweet, Elia hoped that they saw that and not a Dornish viper. They must have because the smallfolk began calling her name and title.

"Elia!"

"Princess!"

Elia's eyes was on the royal family. The queen was standing at the foreground. Rhaella was a beautiful and tall woman with the classic Targaryen look. She had a smile on, one Elia could see clear despite the distance and she seemed to glow with it. Elia's fears lessened seeing that. Prince Rhaegar stood behind and to the side of his mother. He wore the Targaryen colours and the only thing Elia could think about that was that their clothes would clash. His face was beautiful and completely blank. You would think he was doing anything but receiving his betrothed. The King was missing; Princess Loreza had told her that King Aerys looked older than his years and he had not left the Red Keep since the Defiance at Duskendale. Elia was so grateful for that that she chose to ignore Rhaegar's lack of warmth. Around the royal family was the Kingsguards and behind them, Elia guessed, was the courtiers, merchants wealthy enough to walk with the procession, and finally the smallfolk. The Dornishmen Elia came with were also waiting for her, at the very least even if no one in the city liked her, Elia had them.

Arthur was smiling at her, in fact the vast majority were either smiling or shouting joyous. There was a redheaded man who was scowling at her, a few people with shrew expressions on their faces, more than a few who had their focus on Ashara and Zainab, beauties who resembled northern women.

Elia ignored them all. She curtsied to the Queen first and then to Prince Rhaegar. By now, Elia knew what the routine for these situations was.

"Princess Elia, it is an honor to welcome to King's Landing," Rhaegar said. His voice was deep and rich.

"The honor is mine, Your Grace," Elia said as she had multiple times before.

"Come close, I want to see you," the queen said. Obediently, Elia went to her. Rhaella kissed both her cheeks. "I trust your journey went well."

"We have little trouble in the water, Your Grace," Elia replied. She was careful to speak clearly but not too articulate so as to not sound performative. Though they were performing; everything felt stilted to Elia. 

"And how is Sunspear?" The queen asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Better than it has been in years. I know its people still speak fondly of Her Grace's last visit," Elia replied. It wasn't entirely a lie, since the betrothal was set, the royal family has been a topic of interest.

Rhaegar cleared his throat. "Shall we convene in the Red Keep?"

"Of course."

The sea of people parted for the three of them. Elia had hoped to find a litter or a wheelhouse at the end of the walk but she was not surprised to find horses. Large horses, white in colour. Prince Rhaegar lifted Elia up so she sat side saddled but he did it with none of Baelor's warmth. Baelor... Elia wondered if she would see him again. So many nobles have arrived in the city though a few came to see her. Was it an insult or did they feel it was unnecessary as there will be a feast afterwards? The Kingsguards got on their horses, as did nearly everyone else. In the distance, Elia could see the city's gates being opened.

Rhaegar started riding forward. Elia kicked her horse gently to get it to trot so she could catch up. She could hear everyone else following suit. The horse she was on was different from the sandsteeds, its entire body moved with every step it took and it seemed to required more force to steer it than the horses Elia rode. Truth be told, she liked it despite constantly worrying about looking inept, but her lack of familiarity must be why she could barely keep up with the prince. Once they passed the city's gate, Elia heard a extremely loud cheer. On either side of the kingsroad was the biggest gathering Elia had ever seen in her life. Tens of thousands of men, women and children coming together to see her and, well, the prince but he was raised in the Red Keep; Elia doubted he received this much adoration every time he stepped out. She could barely see his face from where she was sitting but he seemed a little affected by the sight. 

The air of the city was at first different. Sunspear had five bazaars and the air was heavy with different spies and perfumes. King's Landing was more... raw? Whatever the scent was, Elia was determined not to hate it especially when its people threw rose petals and leaves in front of her horse. They were happy to see her. When Elia looked back at the rest of the party, she saw that the Dornish were throwing gold coins at the smallfolk... no wonder they were so happy to see her. The closer they got to the heart of the city, the worse the city's smell got. Elia smiled at the crowd and breathed through her mouth. 

King's Landing seemed endless, the people seemed innumerous. Elia waved, smiled, she dreaded arriving at the Red Keeping where the King was, and she wondered when this would end. Eventually Rhaegar slowed down until he was riding at the same speed as Elia. Since she was not a sixteen year old girl, Elia refrained from staring.

"There are a few things you should know," he said. The din of the crowd grew smaller as they got closer to the Red Keep. "Lord Varys is an extremely good spy. There is no part in this castle that his ears and eyes don't reach. You should speak carefully. There are very few people who are your friends in the Red Keep, they will only use you. Don't be haughty, the courtiers have long memories. My father is not well, he is paranoid and uninterested in courtesy. He will interrogate you; do not look him in the eyes, do not jest with him, remain polite and calm, assure him that people still love him. Do not compare us in anyway under any circumstances. I will see you again during tonight's feast." At the end of that speech, he pulled away.

Elia felt a little hurt by his curtness but she supposed the situation was too serious. Already she missed the celebrations from the smallfolk, it was the only thing about King's Landing that reminded her of home. They slowed down as they passed through the castle gates. In the open yard, the Small Council was waiting. Rhaegar lifted Elia off the horse and he moved away as Elia straightened her clothing. Remembering Rhaegar's warning, she walked very carefully to Aerys' council. Her mother did not know some of these men but Elia knew that they were Aerys' men and she would need to be careful around them. The queen, Elia's ladies, the Kingsguards and the others arrived as well thankfully. With their presence giving her courage, Elia approached the Small Council and she immediately regretted that as she heard Rhaegar very softly cursing.

Well, there was no turning back. "My lords," she said in greeting. She did not know them by face but she knew their houses as they embroidered their banners on their clothes.

"Princess Elia," Lucerys Velaryon said, the Master of Ships for the last three years. The King appointed him after his rescue from Duskendale. Lucerys had the Valyrian look and his eyes were calculating. "I am proud to welcome you to the Red Keep."

"Master of Ships no doubt," Elia replied. Lucerys looked pleased to be recognised so easily. "The honor is mine, my lord."

"Elia of Dorne, I am pleased to meet you," Symone Stauton said. He had angry eyes and he bowed narrowly at her.

Owen Merryweather was from the Reach but he bowed deeply and he had a smile on his face. "You are quite the beauty," he told her.

Elia had the grace to blush. "My lord flatters me."

"It is no mere flattery," Qarlton Chelsted said, avoiding eye contact with Elia, "I envy our prince. He gets to see you for the rest of his life and... who knows how long you will grace is with your presence."

 _What an odd thing to say,_ Elia thought. "Thank you, my lord, you are too kind."

A bald man wearing simple robes with no banner in sight also bowed to Elia. "Princess, I am Varys, King Aerys' Master of Whisperers."

Elia nodded at the man. "I have heard of you," she said. Varys, Doran told her, was more important than the others. It was important that Elia did not make the man feel dismissed or looked down upon.

"As I have heard of you," Varys replied with a cheeky smile.

Elia chose to see it as a jest and she laughed. "All the way down in Dorne? Well, I can rest easy knowing you keep a close eye on us."

"And the realm's enemies," Varys replied.

"May the gods have mercy on them," Elia said easily.

"May the gods have mercy on them," Lucerys agreed. 

Symone's angry eyes remained but Lord Qarlton was now assessing her. To her side, Rhaegar was blank faced as ever but Elia got the feeling he was discomforted. Speaking of the realm's enemies before she even met the King, that was stupid, but Elia could not dwell on it. She made room for the Queen, who looped her arms around Elia's.

"Shall we meet the King before the feast?" Rhaella asked.

Everyone immediately began moving. Elia glanced back to see that her friends looked as nervous as she felt.

"It's a beautiful castle," Elia told Rhaella. It was a younger castle than the Old Palace. Everywhere she looked there was a Targaryen banner. Past the entrance hall was two giant dragon skulls, their mouths held open as though they were just about to spit fire. Only there was nothing at the end of their skull. They were meant to intimidate people but Elia only saw them as replicas, a small glimpse to a much grander past.

The Queen smiled sadly as she looked around. "Is it? The Old Palace was beautiful, this place is only red and old to me." She spoke lowly as though she wanted only Elia to hear. Elia wondered if Rhaegar felt the same way. The Queen's voice rose as she continued, "The first skull was Meraxes and the second skull was Balerion." She looked at Elia meaningfully. A moment later Elia released; the King had put two dragons known to have destroyed Dorne to greet her. Her stomach flipped. 

"They're magnificent," Elia said.

Behind them, Lucerys laughed. "Not quite as magnificent as they had been in life."

"I'm sure Dornish artists from that era depicted them very well," Symone said. "The Rhoynar know the might of the dragons very well."

Elia smiled back at him. "Oh they have. Meraxes soaring above Plankytown is most popular but oil paintings don't quite match the skulls. The sheer size of them...." The paintings Elia referred to depicted the smallfolk in Plankytown attempting to flee a shadow in the sky. Somehow she thought that knowledge would amuse these men so she told them nothing of that. 

The Queen continued speaking of the Red Keep as they made their way to the Throne Room. She spoke of the histories behind the paintings and tapestries they passed, the various chambers. Her tales were rather macabre, focusing on the enemies House Targaryen has killed. It didn't feel like threat, it felt like a warning. Perhaps that was Elia hoping for someone who was on her side.

Eventually they arrived at the Throne Room. Elia felt a strong sense of foreboding as she walked in. Rhaella let go of her and fell back. Elia was once again beside Rhaegar but he walked a little too fast. There were more dragon skulls, standing away from the walls in two uniform rows facing each other, leaving only enough room for two to three people to walk stride at the centre of the Throne Room. On the other side of the throne room was the monstrous Iron Throne, it was so tall, so large, so ill formed that unless Elia looked down at her feet, she could only see it. She felt sick just looking at it. The throne room had some courtiers, standing in between the skulls.

King Aerys looked like a man nearing his sixties despite not yet reaching forty years of age. Worse, he looked more like a beggar than a king. Elia tried to force a look of mild reverence or awe but she wondered if it worked since the king merely sneered down at her. When Rhaegar came to a stop, well away from the throne, Elia stopped beside him. The king's titles were announced by a man Elia guessed to be the steward.

"So," Aerys began, "you are Loreza's whelp?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"The sickly one?"

It took a lot for Elia to respond with a mild, "Yes, Your Grace."

"Are you capable of having children?"

Why would he ask her this and on the eve of her wedding? "Yes, Your Grace."

"I am very pleased to hear that," Aerys replied sounding anything but. "It would be such a shame if my son was burdened with a weak woman, unable to continue the line."

"It would be, Your Grace," Elia replied. 

The look of disgust on Aerys' face seemed to leach away. "What sort of king can't produce heirs?"

Elia chose not to reply. Instead, she said, "With Your Grace's permission...." Then she waited for Aerys to urge her on which he did after a long awkward paused. "I have brought gifts from the Princess of Dorne."

"Yes, the Princess of Dorne, where is she? I have agreed to marry my own son to some Dornish woman with only the smallest drop of Valyrian blood and she dared not to come?"

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Grace, but my lady mother is not strong enough to make the journey," Elia replied.

Aerys snarled, "So I have heard. A filial vassal would have tried."

"Indeed, Your Grace," Elia agreed, "and when my mother did, she was bedridden for days. She spoke at length of your long friendship and asked me to do what I can to bring you gifts, gifts she was sure only you would appreciate."

That got his attention at least. Aerys watched as several large chests were brought forward. Nearly all of them had the usual gold and jewels but the one Elia chose to open first contained items and trinkets from Dorne, the Summer Islands and beyond.

Symone laughed. "What use does the king have for such rubbish-"

"Silence," Aerys hissed. He was staring intently at the chest before he nodded. "Take them to my chambers."

Elia glanced at Rhaegar and found that he was very pale and had clenched his hands into fists.

She bowed to the king. "Your Grace, have the gifts pleased you?"

After another long moment, the king nodded. "They're nice I suppose," he said looking at his extremely long nails. Then Elia watched as his mood shifted. "Tell me, girl, of your father's death. Was it long and painful?"

"Father," Rhaegar said. For the first time, his voice held some emotion but there was little surprise there. As though he was used to his father behaving this way. Elia felt sympathy for him.

"Be quiet."

Elia had grown very still. Her heart was raising and she could feel anger. It took a lot to anger her and the king managed it with little effort.

"By the grace of the gods, he died swiftly and in little pain," she answered.

Aerys didn't want to hear that. "Did he?" He slammed his fist down and cut himself in the process. "I suppose I shouldn't be shocked, Umar always had more luck than he deserved, don't you agree Tywin?"

Elia knew the Hand of the King was present but Aerys' jealousy of the man was so well known, she was unwilling to earn his ire by looking at the man instead of Aerys.

Tywin was sitting on the table at the foot of the Iron Throne, writing something. "Yes, my king," he said before looking up directly at Elia for the first time in six years. The same contempt remained in his eyes but it has no hold over Elia.

Oberyn was present in the Throne Room and had Elia had his courage she would have told them that not everyone can become the gods' favourite but she was Elia so she stayed politely silent. That took the wind out of Aerys' sails and he dismissed but just before they left, Aerys grew fixated on something new.

"Who are you?" He asked with open lust.

Elia didn't have to look to know who he was speaking to.

"Ashara of House Dayne," Ashara said. Her voice breaking as the king slowly grinned at her.

Somehow it was the most monstrous thing Elia had ever since. Rhaegar seemed to know what Elia wanted to do so he grabbed her hand. Fortunately Aerys did nothing but leer. The prince and the Queen took the Dornish party to the guest wing of the Red Keep. There were so many visitors that they were all going to have share bedchambers. Not Elia though, she had room in the royal apartments. The Dornish looked angry, Oberyn most of all. Doran had a stony expression on his face which spoke of great anger and even greater patience. Elia already felt a separation from them, she felt angry true but it was not overwhelming, not like the fear; the stones they walked on in the throne room were scorched. Was this how she lost her Dornish identity in order to become Targaryen? Oberyn would call her melodramatic if she asked him; no one let Mariah Martell forget where she came from, they would do the same as Elia.

"I will see you later on," she told her brother. She grabbed and kissed a pale Ashara, feeling horrible for putting her in such a position. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Tell them not to speak openly, the spymaster will hear."

Elia pulled away and walked away with Rhaella and Prince Rhaegar. The Royal apartments were at the very top of the castle. Embarrassingly, Elia was a little out of breath when they arrived and she tried to hide it.

"Do you wish to be alone?" Rhaella asked.

Elia, missing her mother greatly, said, "No, Your Grace."

Rhaella beckoned her son. "Rhaegar," she said fondly kissing him.

Rhaegar looked as though he was bearing it. Normally that would sour Elia to him, even just a little, but it reminded her of Oberyn and how he would behave as though their parents' affection was something you needed to survive. Rhaegar did have an astonishingly beautiful face, long hair that looked silver now that they were out of the sun and purple eyes. Elia looked away.

When he left, Rhaella told her, "Don't feel too bad."

"About what?"

"My son," Rhaella replied. "He is cold only because it's not easy for him. The betrothal was sudden and his father, Aerys didn't chose it with the best intentions. It doesn't help that my son doesn't know how to be amiable with people. He always struggled with that. For years he was friendless despite being surrounded with boys his age. It took Arthur dogging his every step before they struck up a friendship. Ask any of his friends and they will all say the same thing."

Elia's heart hurt. She knew what it felt like. For years she spent locked in a room much like the one she was currently in. She got visitors infrequently and none of them, except her brothers, were children. By the time Elia got out, she struggled to socialise. Even now, a few weeks from her twenty third nameday, Elia felt the same uncertainty; half the time she shrank away from gatherings and the other half she felt like a mummer, playing someone who knew how to talk to people without unsettling them.

"I understand," she said but she didn't elaborate. The Queen did not need to hear Elia's troubles as a sickly child, not after the king made a mockery of her for that.

"I am glad you do," Rhaella replied sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought her relationship with Rhaegar will only take 4 chapters to cover but here's an entire chapter about their first meeting. I need to speed things along or this story will grow too long.
> 
> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> OK it's not all bad. I can restructure this fic now. At least :( . Oh it did help me decide that I want Elia to live instead of dying like I planned.


End file.
